Another Shot
by goldeneyedgirl247
Summary: Edward left Bella again. Now it's 80 years later, and her new coven decides to come back to Forks. Unfortunately, the Cullens had the same idea. What will happen when they meet again for the first time in 80 years, and Bella has a new family and mate?
1. First Sight, Again

Chapter 1: First Sight... Again

I hope you guys like it!!! :D

-GG xo

* * *

Butterflies. It's odd, no matter how many times I've started a new school the butterflies get me every time.

'Come Alex! We're going to be late!' Cried Christy. 'Drive faster'

Shawn and I shared a look of amusement at this; we were already driving way past the speed limit. My gaze slid down to our entwined hands. Even after these 82 years it still surprises me how easy it is to be with him. Much easier than it was with…Stop Bella, stop. I willed myself to stop thinking about it…him. He left you Bella, twice. I told myself.

Lucy interrupted my thoughts, as she suddenly winced as if in pain. I was glad for the distraction. Guessing she has sensed others we all looked at her expectantly, and confused. Why would there be other vampires on Forks? Lucy and I had very similar abilities. Lucy could sense and block powers, while I could absorb them once used against me they would then become my own. By now, I had a pretty impressive collection. When Lucy felt more prominent powers, it often hit her with great force. This would cause her to wince.

'There are others.' She declared. 'With very powerful abilities, but cannot tell how many, or what abilities they posses yet.'

'This might make things in this boring little town a bit more interesting.' Alex responded, amused.

He resented my choice of school for the next few years. The others chose interesting places, like Paris and Turkey, while I upon this rotation of choice, decided to come back to dreary old Forks Seattle. The place of my very distant past.

In this very place, I met _him_, which made it hard to come back, but even more necessary to move on.

After I left Forks, at Washington State University on my very first dreaded day I met Shawn, Alex, Christy, and Lucy. My coven to be.

After that very class, I confronted Shawn about his true… species, and he confessed. To Shawn, much like to… _him_ my smell was overpowering. He also told me that he and his family had chosen the 'vegetarian' way of life. A few days later I asked him to change me.

I wanted to make sure I was absolutely prepared to begin my new life, and to end my old one, so we decided to wait a few months.

I prepared everything. I stashed photos and memorabilia from my human life under the floorboards in my room with the foolhardy hope I would one day return to Forks, and spent as much time with Charlie as possible during those final months.

The change itself was the most painful thing I had ever gone through, but after I felt rejuvenated. Born again. I no longer tripped over everything possible and I moved almost gracefully.

Also, I was beautiful. Soft luscious chocolate brown hair with caramel highlights and a gentle curl hung to my waist. Thick dark lashes framed my eyes, which although blood red at first sight, had at last turned the vibrant shade of topaz I once adored. My cheekbones seemed higher, more defined and my lips, although not altered much, had been painted a dark shade of blood red. My curves were perfect, my stomach smooth and tight, and the impenetrable skin I had known would come no longer seemed cool or hard. Just right.

I looked out my window, and caught my first glimpse of Forks High School. It looked pretty much the same to me. This thought that would have been comforting to most, only made those butterflies move faster. Become more anxious. I would have thrown up, had I been able.

As we pulled into the parking lot, in front of a large group of students, I got ready for our first day routine. Basically, each year we started a new school, we made a big show in front of the locals of how cool, beautiful, and sophisticated we were compared to them. For the record, it had definitely not been of my creation.

Alex killed the engine and stepped out first. The girls' eyes were instantly drawn to him. He was, of course, gorgeous. Alex's messy, but perfect dark hair, tall built figure, and casual stance lured the girls in like flies to honey.

Next, Christy, his mate stepped up, attracting the attention of every male in the vicinity, as her long, straight dark red hair blew in the wind. This somehow drew even more attention to her bright red full lips. Her micro mini jean skirt with 5-inch boots, and blue loose fitting off the shoulder top only added to the image of perfection.

They stood side by side, and held hands as he gave her a peck on the lips to show the crowd they weren't to be messed with, and of course that they were together. Their smirks challenging the local to even try to break them up.

Third, out came Lucy. Her almond shaped eyes flashing. Her style as usually was definately preppy but with a sexy twist, because of her stiletto Mary Jane's, extremely short skirt, and tight sweater with a blouse underneath. With a flip of her dark, almost bluish hair she walked over to join the others.

While walking she shuddered violently, informing me that the others were near. Behind her back she raised five fingers, signifying five people and clenched her hand into a fist to let me know that they were watching. We had developed this system years ago.

While considering this, I opened my car door ready for my exit, mentally rehearsing. I would pull Shawn by the hand, him pretending to be uneasy, while his perfect blond hair blew in the wind. We would then step to the right of the others, pretending to be oblivious to the ever growing crowd of spectators while sharing a kiss.

But first, I saw them. More specifically I saw _him, _standing right there in front of the car. His arms crossed, and eyes disinterested. I had to resist the urges to run up into his however unwanting arms or to slap him in the face. Perhaps I would use the power I had acquired many years ago from Jane to make him aware of the pain he had caused me. Instead I followed the routine, making sure our eyes met before I kissed Shawn with passion and intensity usually reserved for when we where alone.

During the kiss, I heard five distinct gasps, and when we finally broke apart from each other, I saw each of the Cullens' mouths, even Rosalie's, wide open, their eyes open and unblinking from shock.

'Hey, guys!' I gushed as if we were old friends, then adding venom to my voice, and directing it at _him_ I continued, 'long time no see.'

xxx

The rest of the conversation came in bursts.

'You know each other…'

'Who are you…'

'You're a vampire…'

'Have we met…'

'Bella, who are they…'

'Oh I've missed you so much…'

As soon as everyone calmed down I began to talk. First I made introductions. I promised myself I'd handle this well, and not blow up, no matter the circumstances.

'Guys, these are the Cullens,' I said calmly in anticipation for my family's reaction. I had told them my story.

'The Cullens?' Christy exploded. 'Those evil rats that left you all those years ago?' She spoke with such distain that I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Christy had an unusual gift. She has the ability to send an electric shock if she raises her voice to a certain volume. I had trouble remembering a time when she had been louder.

'Which one is the idiot who broke your heart Bells?' Shawn asked, cracking his knuckles. 'I'll punch his face in for ever hurting you, but I dare say it was for the better…' He smirked at me and winked, kissing my neck.

'Bella, I've missed you so much!' Alice cried, throwing herself on me. 'But…? How…? You're alive, and a… vampire?'

'See, that's where we came in,' said Alex. 'Well, Shawn actually. He's Bella's mate as well as the one who changed her.

At this I saw Edward's (I forced myself to mentally say his name) head bow. Odd. Why was he pretending? When would he give up his little sherade and stop pretending to still be in love with me? For God's sake, he's the one who left.

Everyone stared at me. I didn't realize I had just said that out loud. If I had been human I would have blushed to my darkest shade, this was one of the many things I did not miss about being human. I could now hide my feelings.

Pretending I meant to say the previous I added, 'well, it's true isn't it?'

Almost instantly, Jasper began try and calm me down before things got worse. Unfortunately, I was one step ahead of him.

As jasper's power hit me I soaked it up, and turned the tables on him, flashing through each emotion he was capable of producing. When I finished, Jasper looked queasy and shaken.

The Cullen's eyes flashed towards me, searching for an answer.

Alex, Christy and Shawn just looked mildly amused. They were used to me doing these kinds of things by now.

Understanding dawned on Alice first. 'Bella, is this your power?'

'Yes.' I replied. 'I absorb other people's gifts once used they are uses against me, and they become mine as well.'

'Does this have anything to do with me not being able to check up on your future?' Edward glared at Alice. She had probably been forbidden to check up on me.

'Ya, Lucy can block powers entirely, as well as sense them.' I said. 'By the way, thanks for trying, being able to see the future is one of my greatest abilities,' my grew confused, 'although since we've been in Forks it's been kind of fuzzy…'

'Me too! It's so annoying!' Alice cried. I knew she was trying to distract me from ripping Edward, who at this point hasn't said a word to me, to shreds.

At that the bell rang, and we all filed into school, but not before setting a time to meet in the afternoon.

xxx

School turned out to be nothing out of the ordinary, aside from the fact that I had a vampire, and sometimes even two in each of my classes.

Edward was only in two of them, Gym and English. If I were still human, I would be dreading our gym class together afraid I would embarrass myself, but I was a vampire now, and starred in our game of field hockey with ease. Of course Edward did too, but I could see him watching me, and all I wanted to do was avoid his intense gaze. We didn't talk the entire period, and although I wished I could fall into his arms, I had to tell myself that he didn't want me anymore. No matter the show he was putting on, he was the one who left.

English was not so easy. Shawn was in our class, and of all dumb luck, the three of us were given a group assignment to study and analyze the characters of A Midsummer Night's Dream. For the entire class only Shawn spoke. Neither Edward nor I uttered a word the entire class. I would have to thank Shawn later for putting up with me.

The end of the day came far too soon, meaning we would now have to continue our talk.

We decided to meet in the clearing. Our clearing. The last time I had seen them had been here as well.

We all gathered in a circle and I began. 'Look, over 80 years ago in this clearing you all said your goodbyes to me, and I've been furious, but wishing you'd come back ever since-'

'And you should be!' Interrupted Alice. 'We left you, and we're so sorry, but we did it for your own good!'

'We didn't want you to be in danger' Emmet added.

'I understand that-'

'And…' Rosalie began to say. I was shocked that she wanted to contribute. 'And, in case if you were wondering, Edward _is _still in love with you.'

I glanced at Edward, taken aback, and Shawn let out a low, possessive growl.

'Edward, please talk to me. You haven't said a word to me all day.' I added, almost in a whisper.

'I…I only left so you wouldn't have to suffer the terrible damnation that is living forever.'

How poetic.

'But…you left, again, even though you said you wouldn't! You were going to change me!'

'I'm so so so sorry, but it would have been for the best.'

If I had been human, I would by now be in tears. 'Twice! You left me twice to fend for myself! Decided I wasn't worth your time! I wanted and still do want to live forever. You shouldn't have been stupid enough to think I would just give up.'

I stopped for air and realizing how power hungry I must have sounded, added 'but living forever is pointless if you have no one to share it with, and I wanted to share it with you. At first, my plan was to find you, but them I fell in love with Shawn.'

Shakily I added, 'This is how I'm going to spend my forever.' I took a deep breath as everyone processed what I had just said and took everything in.

It was at this point that Edward tried for the first time in years to invade my mind, presumably to see if my speech had been true or maybe just out of curiosity. This gave me a new, very strong power that I decided to use for my first time on him.

Poking around in another person's mind is difficult work. You have to avoid the nonsense, and pick out the important things. As soon as Edward sensed I was in his head he pushed his more important thoughts to the front.

I was hit head on with a surge of thoughts mingled with emotion. A very strong emotion that I was not expecting in the least. Love. Love and wanting? I flashed through images, heard words and felt what I'd been longing to feel for the past 82 years. He really does love me, and wants me.

Victoria threatened to kill me. She tortured him. He had to leave…but he didn't want to. After he left he devised a successful plan to kill her. Then, he couldn't come back, because he didn't want to ruin my life all over again.

I thought that these things that I'd been wanting to here, that I'd been dreaming of hearing for the past 82 years would make me happy, but instead they turned me to stone. He was pitiful. I had a new life now, sucker. New love.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!!!

If you review, I will send you all virtual ice cream sundays! Please? They're just as good as the real thing!

-GG xoxoox


	2. The Wolves

Chapter 2: The Wolves

Thank you so much to my (two) reviewers! You made my day! BUT... As for the rest of you, I am very disappointed. However, I have posted this chapter in the hopes that this time you will review :)

Disclaimer: Oh! I forgot to do one last time! Boo. Ok, here goes: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. Really, do you see Goldeneyedgirl247 on the cover? NO! But I wish you did... :(

Also, you may have gotten the notification of this chapter by e-mail several times. I'm sorry about that. I literally repel technology! Don't understand it at all! I kept pressing wrong buttons *blush*

HERE YOU GO 3

-GG xo

* * *

I chuckled evilly before turning away and as I turned to run, added in a low whisper 'Boy, it's pretty sad you're not over me yet.'

Before leaving, I sent messages through the air telling my coven to stay. I knew that the Cullen's truly felt sorry for leaving, and I was well on my way to forgiving them. My family would find it nice to have some new friends, and I knew they would become as close with the Cullen's as I once was. There was only one obstacle blocking me from sharing this fate, and its name was Edward Cullen.

I began to think about this, about Shawn and Edward. Throughout Shawn and my relationship, I had been constantly comparing him to him. Why settle for less if you would have the real thing? Part of me was saying. Another part was convincing me that I had a great life with Shawn and his coven, and I shouldn't give it up for Edward, he had after all left me, plus in the past I have been exposed to how easily members of the Cullen family divert their thoughts to stop from Edward reading them, he could be doing the same. And still another part of me wished I could just run away from all of this, that I had never become a vampire.

Never a vampire. My thoughts wandered back to my previous human life. To my father, Renee, Phil, and to Jake. Jake. He had been right all along, hadn't he? Becoming a vampire had never been a good idea.

I decided that letting my mind go on and on was far too dangerous, and instead began to navigate the forest with by way of reading thoughts. I found that every tree and animal had it's own distinct feelings and mental voices. They were far simpler than those of a vampire, or even a human, but it was still fascinating to hear trees wonder if their seedlings will survive the winter, deer upset because one of their herd had eaten more than he, and a wolf wondering where Paul and Seth where.

Wait. I swiftly pulled my mind back to the wolf and instantly began running.

I ran faster than I ever had before until seeing a familiar figure. A gigantic chocolate brown wolf.

Jacob Black stared at me for a few minutes before going behind a tree to morph into his human form.

Jake looked pretty much the same as he did 82 years ago, the only thing that gave him away were his eyes, which had become older looking, perhaps wiser, and definitely full of experience. Also, it seemed to me that he had grown taller if possible, and become more muscular. I looked up, way up, to his hair. It seemed that he had made a compromise with his pack, leaving his hair to fall in his eyes, although not growing it back to it's full length, I chuckled remembering how he had kept it long just for me.

'Bella…' He gasped, and I realized self-consciously that he was seeing the not-so-new vampire me for the first time. His intense gaze flickered over my new hair, eyes, body, and dress pausing momentarily at its top and bottom.

After that I couldn't contain myself. Sure he smelled bad, but I grabbed him in a tight hug. His skin burned mine, and he may have tried to escape a few times, but I wouldn't let go. It was the only thing that felt right to me in the world. After what seemed to me to be an hour I let my arms drop, still clasping his hands and staring into this eyes as he began to talk.

'I never thought I would see you again Bells! And you're a…a…a vampire now. When did he do this? I thought he left again!'

'It's a long story.' I replied, and began telling it to him through one of my powers that I remember having acquired during a trip to northern Israel. I sent clips, pictures and scenes of the past 82 years straight through to his mind, almost like in a movie of my life from the time I met Shawn to the moment I sensed him wondering about Paul and Seth.

Within 30 seconds he understood my story fully.

'So, what's up with you, pal?' I asked hoping he would respond in a playful manner, like he used too.

He instantly tensed up, ' Bella, you've been gone for 82 years and you're a vampire. How can expect to still be pals?' No such luck.

'Look, I think we can still be friends.' I tried to explain, sounding almost as if I was begging. 'Do I really repulse you so much? Plus, we didn't break the treaty, because Shawn, not Edward, changed me in the first place.'

'Bella,' he said grimly. 'There is no more treaty. Sam made the treaty, and he died over 20 years ago.'

'Sam died?' I was astounded, 'why?'

'He died because Emily did. He wanted to age with her. He let his spirit wolf go. I'm the new pack leader'

Something suddenly occurred to me. 'Jake, umm…I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but have you…did you…well, have you imprinted yet?'

At this Jacob hung his head 'well, yes I did actually. Technically. You see, years and years ago I was supposed to be chief, but I didn't assume responsibility. This made me an outsider, not a real member of the pack, therefore I couldn't imprint, and when I assumed leadership of the pack, all of these emotions came flooding back to me. I had imprinted on someone, but I hadn't seen it because I wouldn't assume my full responsibility. And by then, the girl was dead. At least I thought she… you where until a few minutes ago.'

I was shocked. Why would he be telling me all of this? Wouldn't it seem embarrassing? Of course he'd tell me anything. He had imprinted on me. I guess he saw the look on my face and continued.

'So, I spent years being in love with a dead girl, but then, something happened. Kate died. And Jared imprinted again.

Now I realized that I could do that too, so I went out to nights clubs, parties, everywhere, but found no one. No one until I met your half sister Jenna, who I bet you didn't know, existed. I think the fact that I imprinted on her it may have had something to do with you two sharing the same blood. Anyway, the point is, I did, and we lived very happily until the day she died, a few years ago. The thing is though; my love for you has always been stronger, different. You were my first imprint. I'll always love you no matter what. But, I'll love you the way you need to be loved. I'll love you as a friend.' I must have looked shocked as he searched my face and said. 'C'mon Bells, you got to know that I'm telling the truth. I'm really not this inventive.' Flabbergasted I sputtered out, 'but Shawn…Edward…'

'I know you love him, and that's ok, but I want you to know, I'll always be there for you. Since I'm probably not going to imprint again because the rest of your bloodline is now entwined with my thanks to my daughter, Izzy, just know that as long as you want me too, I'll be at your side for all eternity as a best friend. Best friends love each other as well.'

I was deeply touched this but two things he had said stuck out at me. 'You said him…not them, why? There are two of them, Shawn and Edward. Also, Izzy, your daughter, what's her full name?'

'Have you ever been told how observant you are Bells? Yes, first of all you caught us. We named our baby girl Isabella, after you, and Jenna kept Renee's name, which as you know she never changed to Phil's, so my daughter's full name is Isabella Black-Swan.'

I felt tears gather in the corners of my eyes. If things had been different, that name might have been mine. I had never been one to wish I could go back in time and change things, but today it was a recurring thought. Life would have been so much simpler as a human with Jake, my soul mate.

'And my first question, why him not them?' I asked. Jacob looked somewhat confused at this.

'You're even considering the other one?' He said.

'Edward or Shawn?'

'Shawn of course. No matter how much I hated to admit it, you and Edward were just so… perfect for together. I can't believe you don't know you're still in love with Edward! I though Shawn was just an, I don't know, rebound.'

'You've never met him Jacob! Shawn is an amazing guy!' I answered, trying to convince myself as well as him. Since I had first seen Jake it had started to feel like old times, and I had totally forgotten about Shawn, only thinking of our messed up Bella-Edward-Jacob love triangle. Now it was kind of a square.

'I'll let you figure this one out Bells,' he said. 'But for now, you want to come down to La Push and meet the new wolves, they've definitely heard enough about you.'

Wondering what he meant by they've definitely heard enough about you, I replied 'Sure.' Letting go of his previous comments about Shawn as we set off in the direction of Jake's old house.

I began to get nervous as we turned the last bend before reaching Jake's house. What if they didn't accept the fact that I'm a vampire? Would Quill, Embry, Seth and the others recognize me? Would the new pack and I be as close as old times? Would I get to meet my…niece? Would she look like her father or mother?

As Jake and I walked into the room, every pair of eyes turned to me. Their thoughts were first of attacking, and then confusion when they saw Jacobs hand placed in the small of my back, something I had been unconscious of to that moment.

There were lots of them too, at least 20, and many familiar looking.

Jacob was smirking, obviously going to make me handle this myself.

'Jared? Quill? Embry? Paul? Seth? Leah?' I called out the few names I knew.

Seth recognized me first and was instantly on his feet scooping me up into a great big hug.

'Bella Swan is that really you!' He cried laughing.

Suddenly understanding dawned on about half of the pack and they began to chuckle and punch Jacob.

'_We knew you'd find her buddy!'_

'_Wow, she is a hottie…'_

'_He wasn't kidding!'_

'_Is she a….'_

'_She couldn't be!'_

The others still didn't approach me. I guess they weren't as forgiving. Or understanding.

'So…' I began, trying to make the moment less awkward, as well as tripping in my attempt to walk over to an empty chair.

'Same old Bella.' Quill said as he walked towards me arms open.

I laughed and fell into them, realizing that I really didn't mind the wolfy smell anymore.

The others joined the hug, and after a few minutes we all sat back down and Jacob began to talk.

'So what's up Bells? Hungry?' From my reaction I think he realized pretty quickly what he had said. 'Oh, god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like…that!'

I laughed good-naturedly, trying to cover for my initial reaction. 'Haha, well, no, not at the moment Jake'

'Um… ok, just let us know.' He answered, the awkwardness of his comment passing. ' Well, guys-'

'Ahem…'

'And girls,' he continued, glancing towards a group of about 4 girls, not including Leah, who was sitting beside a rather good looking boy who looked about half of her age. 'This, as I'm sure most of you have figured out by now, is Bella Swan.' A couple of the new wolves' eyebrows shot up, understanding at last. 'And yes, she is a vampire.' This time, everyone's eyebrows went up. 'But guys, chill, she's cool.'

'Oh, we know what you think boss!' Cried out one of new boys and he and the people around him began to make kissy noises.

Jake didn't even blush. 'Oh ya, and we know what you think of Jamie, pal.' The rest of the pack laughed as the boy turned bright pink.

'It's the first time this had happened…a boy imprinted on, well, another boy,' Jacob whispered to me.

'Plus,' he continued to the pack. 'She's… already…well…mated.'

The packs' thoughts melted into slow confusion and then understanding. They knew all about her, Edward, Jacob, and their distorted love triangle- square whatever. Their faces turned solemn.

Just then my cell phone rang. It was Alice.

After about the 8th ring, I answered.

'You're psychic Bella, why would you answer on the 8th ring! You knew I would call before I knew I was going to! This can only mean one thing. You, Bella Swan are ignoring me! I wasn't even going to take you shopping!' She wined and screeched like a true drama queen.'

'Slow down there. You ignored me for centuries!' This seemed to shut her up. Momentarily.

'Haven't we already gone through this Bella?' She pleaded.

'Look, Alice, We'll talk later. Ok?' I said as sweetly as possible.

'Ok. Have fun with the wolves.' Alice paused, continuing softly. ' I know you're with them your future's all fuzzy. Just be safe.' She said before hanging up.

I don't know if it were her words that made me say it, but I had to ask… a smirk crept on to my stony face as I turned back towards the pack.

'Jacob…' I said. 'There's something I'd been meaning to try… again.'

* * *

I'll let you in on a secret, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! And a happy me means FASTER UPDATES! And faster updates mean BELLA WILL CHOOSE HER GUY FASTER!

You may now consider yourself an insider. You are SO COOL.

Now please REVIEW :D

-GG xoxx


	3. A Perfect Piece of Eternity

Chapter 3: A Perfect Piece of Eternity

The story is starting to get good... I really hope you like this chapter!

-GG xo

_***Authors note at the end! It will explain why I have re-posted this chapter!***_

* * *

Perfect. I'd set my plan in motion and everything was going perfectly. So far.

As I stood on the top of a familiar cliff, with Jacob beside me, and the waves crashing down far below, I went over my plan in my head. Alice would see me falling and tell Edward. If he really still loved me, he would come. I knew he would, if he truly wasn't lying. He wouldn't think about the fact that I wasn't as breakable as before. If he loved me he would come, I repeated to myself.

Interrupting the instruction Jacob was giving me, I bounded off the edge, catching the thrill I still remembered from my last cliff diving experience over 80 years ago. For a few seconds I glided upwards, the rock hard knife that was my body slashing through the air. Then I fell. As I fell, watched Alice receive the vision and saw her telling everyone through one of my powers. Everyone's first reaction was to help, but I changed their minds and made them stay, except for Edward. I also made sure the wolves wouldn't come, and that they wouldn't worry. Then I saw Edward beginning to run. He really did love me! Taken by joy, it was at this point I looked down. I saw that over time, the rock had worn away parts of the cliff, leaving a very shallow ledge directly in front. Directly where I was about to land. Shit. I should have been paying attention to Jake.

Smart Bella, smart, I thought as I braced myself for the impact. Just because I wouldn't die, didn't mean the crash wouldn't hurt.

'Bella, no!' I heard a voice cry out, an all too familiar voice. Edwards? I wasn't sure.

After that, everything started happening in slow motion as an inhumanly (but then again none of my friends were human) fast figure of white marble came at me, knocking me out of the range of hitting the ledge, and into what would have been the water if he hadn't been running so fast that we just glided on top of it and to the safety of the beach.

After my mind stopped working in double time off the adrenalin rush, I pulled together some conclusions, which only led to more questions, before opening my eyes. It had been Edward's strong arms that saved me. But what did that mean? He loved me. But what about Shawn? And the most important of all, did I love him? After 80 years of yearning and eventually giving up, was I ready? Ready to forgive and put the past behind us? I had a whole new life! Could I go back to the way things where? The way thing should be? Or should they? I opened my eyes, only to find another identically coloured pair staring into them.

'Bella.' He gasped, and lightly pressed his lips against my forehead. It felt so good.

Then I fell into darkness.

xxx

I came too a few hours later in Edward's bedroom, him sitting beside me. Carlisle was standing in the corner with a clipboard, looking very much like a member of the cast of a hospital sitcom.

'What happened?' I wondered aloud.

'Well, I think you were drained.'

'What?' I responded confused, and Carlisle went on.

'Drained, tired, unable to continue. Basically, my theory is that you've exhausted yourself. You used too many of your powers at once.'

'How did you know…' I began and was interrupted.

'The members of you're coven explained it to me. You are really quite fascinating.' He smiled, 'Your friends have been in and out of the house for the past few days you've been out.'

'Oh.' Was all I could choke out. I had used quite a few powers at the same time while jumping off the cliff. Some mind control, vision sending, and mind reading. A lot to do the three seconds I had while spiraling through the air. 'Days?'

'Yes,' Edward murmured. 'You've been in this state for just over three days.'

'Wow.' I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

Throughout the next few days I had a lot of visitors. Jacob came twice, which must have been awkward for him, Esme and Carlisle made themselves available for my every request, and Shawn, Alex, Christy, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and even Rosalie came to visit with me each day after school. It was Edward who didn't leave my side once, and I doubted he ever would again. I spent most of my time feigning unconsciousness, because it gave me time to think.

I thought about my time with Shawn over the past few centuries. Every thing we'd done together, every kiss, every I love you. I searched for a reason to let him go and found none, except for Edward.

I thought about my time with Edward. Although my memories were cloudy the love was not veiled what so ever. I could find no reason not to bring him back into my life, except for Shawn.

I thought about how I would ever be able to pick just one. I wouldn't have ever imagined that the choice would be made for me.

xxx

After about a week, I went back to school and found myself oddly distant from Shawn. He had no needs I had to satisfy, no need for our usually intimacy. It was almost as if he had found someone else. Had he? I was so confused. That first day back, at lunch, I found the answer to my own question. We were sitting with the Cullens when I caught a whiff of the particularly mouth watering scent of a young girl.

The look on Shawn's face gave him away. The girl was his singer.

Taken aback, I accidentally sent a shock to anyone within a ten-meter radius. I apologized hastily and continued to stare intently at Shawn.

'It's all right, you know. You won't have to kill her. I'm alive. Well, technically.' Everyone giggled, making it obvious to me that they had been waiting for me to come back to school, to see my reaction.

I thought it over in my head. This was perfect! I would be able to be with Edward and Shawn would be happy as well. I knew by sensing his emotions that he was more in love with her than he'd ever been with me, but surprisingly, I didn't mind at all.

Happily, I decided to do some checking up on this mysterious girl. One glance showed me that she was tall, about 5"10, pale, with dark red plump lips, and long curly black hair that cascaded half way down her back. Another showed she was slim, and had piercing green eyes surrounded by thick lashes that I could see were not coated with mascara. In fact, the only make up she had on was Chap Stick, which didn't really count. Then, I stole into her mind, seeing all of her thoughts. At once, I saw her name, Cassie Cheney. Cheney, that sounded familiar…Ah ha! Ben! His last name had been Cheney. Could she be his granddaughter? I dug deeper to find the answer…yes! And her grandmother was…Angela! What? I guess they had lived happily ever after, after all! Angela Webber had been the kindest of my friends in Forks, and I was genuinely happy for her.

Digging a little deeper I found that Cassie was just like her mother, in other words, she was kind, caring, and most surprising of all for a teenager she was content with her life, aside from the fact that she was…single? Perfect.

For a second I wondered why this wasn't crushing me. I had spent 82 years of eternity with Shawn! Then again, in eternity, you would miss 82 years if you blinked. Still, how was I coping so easily? I answered myself, letting my thoughts flow freely for the first time. It's because what I knew 82 years ago is still true. Edward would always be the only person I would ever love.

Shawn looked at me and at Edward questioningly. His thoughts were conflicted.

'_I…I think I love her… But I have Bella… This feels so…so…different…'_

I answered his questions softly, with care. 'It should feel different. It is. I love you, and I know you love me, but this is deeper. You two are perfect for each other. I think we now know that it wasn't meant to be…' I tried hard to make my words not sound like a regular break up speech. I looked at Edward. His eyes were hopeful and wide.

'Go ahead. I knew her grandmother, Angela, and her grandfather Ben when they went to school here. They were great people, and it would seem she's the same.' I studied his face, his thoughts and future becoming more secure. 'Best of all,' I said smirking. 'She's single!'

Everyone laughed as I pushed him off in her direction. Edward and I focused on finding her thoughts.

'_Is he coming over here?'_

'_God, of all the days for him to walk past, it happens to be the day I totally break out!'_

'_I knew it! He does like me! He's coming to ask me out. I know it!'_

The ridiculous thoughts went on and on. Eventually we found the one that mattered, Cassie's. She hadn't even noticed! She was trying to remember what Mr. Grubbs had said in Biology that morning.

She looked startled when Shawn began to talk to her and began blushing uncontrollably. The look on her friends' faces was priceless when he asked is she would like to go out with him, and to no ones surprise, but many girls' frustration, she said yes.

Now with my problem of Shawn solved, I wondered if my Edward dilemma had been sorted out. Sure, now Shawn was happy, but would things go back to normal? I decided to go with my instincts on this.

Leaning forward, I planted a kiss on the perfect lips of the perfect man I'd been dreaming about, much to the shock and surprise of my tablemates, especially him.

Edward was caught so off guard that he completely forgot to kiss me back until Emmett elbowed him in the ribs. When he realized what was happening he grabbed me in his arms, and with more passion than he had ever conveyed through a kiss while I was human, most likely because I was less breakable now, made up for his moment caught unaware completely.

The kiss was magical. It seemed almost unfair that I should be able to have this perfect moment of blissful happiness. We had waited years, years of agony, pain, and wanting, for this. This moment. Our perfect piece of eternity.

It was over all too fast, but I knew we would share more of these moments in the future. Our future. Together. Finally things made sense again.

* * *

I know, I know. It was short, I'm sorry! I thought it was necessary, and really didn't want to over-write the important scenes.

I gave you some B&E together, so please leave a review!

-GG xxoox

_***I re-posted this story to make a quick change. Cassie is Ben and Angela's granddaughter, not daughter. As I was notified, that would not have made sense. Also, I am posting a poll on my page about whether or not the story is moving too fast. I know it is not very possible for Bella to have opened her arms to Edward right away, and if you feel it is necissary, I will re-write this chapter, and make things a little more difficult. If not I will continue as I had originally planned. THANK YOU!!!!_***


	4. My Diamond Heart

Chapter 4: My Diamond Heart

I decided to go ahead with the story like this. I may post alternate chapters (in between 3 and 4) later, but for now, Edward and Bella are still together! Yippee! Sorry this took so long to write. Hope you like it!!!!

-GG xo

* * *

That night my family moved in with the Cullens. It just seemed right, somehow. We had to stick together, and it was not like there was a lack of space in their gigantic house anyway.

Again, I wondered if I was being foolish. If me running back into Edwards arms was not the right thing to do. But somehow, I could not see my life as being any other way. I loved Edward. That was a fact.

Esme and Carlisle embraced me right away with open arms, glad for me to be back in the family. Esme in particular approached me at one point early on to express her love, and to tell me how sorry she really was for having left. I felt so welcomed and happy. It was happening all over again, me being so lovingly invited into the lives of the Cullens. I was still baffled at how as a human I had been able to hang out with the most gorgeous and indescribably perfect people I had ever laid eyes on, and I was just as baffled now. I had to tell myself repeatedly, just like on that first day, to stay calm. They loved me. Especially Edward. He really did love me with all of his heart. That also, was a fact.

I was bursting with excitement, and I needed to share it with someone. I needed to share the news with my best friend. Later that night, I announced that I was going to see Jacob.

At first Edward tried to stop me. 'They're dangerous Bella!'

The ridiculousness of his statement made me laugh out loud, 'Edward, it may take some getting used to for you to be able to remember that I'm not the same breakable human I used to be.' I said raising my eyebrow.

The Cullens laughed and playfully punched Edward for being over-protective of someone virtually indestructible.

I set off at a run, pausing as I passed Charlie's old house. I wondered, remembering I had placed some things under the floorboard in my room, if they were still there? I decided it that it wouldn't hurt to have a look.

The new owners weren't home. Old owners, I corrected myself. They weren't new owners anymore. They had lived in her childhood house for over 70 years! Charlie had moved into a small apartment a few years after I had… died.

It was an odd sensation for me, climbing up the tall oak that led to my rusty window, knowing that Edward had done this every night watch me sleep. I jiggled the window open, and stepped inside.

It's funny how in the moment a place can seem like your own, but within time all traces of you can be gone completely. My room had drastically changed. There were now bunk beds where my desk had stood, and a crib in the place of my bed. The room seemed to have become a storage space for old toys, cars and Barbie dolls.

I thanked god the floor had not been redone. It was the same worn out wood that had splintered my feet since I was young. I carefully removed the sixth floorboard to the right and was faced with memories.

There were pictures of Edward and me smiling, waving at the camera. I remember foolishly asking if he would show up on film the very first time I had taken his picture, it had only been a few days before he left for the first time.

Digging deeper I found what I had been looking for. My old charm bracelet. I placed it on my wrist gingerly. Adorned with both a carved wooden wolf and a diamond heart, it perfectly symbolized how my life had been, and reflected my life now as well. The wolf hung next to my diamond heart, but my heart would be diamond forever.

Remembering what I had set out to do, I restored the room to its proper order and continued on my way towards Jake.

As I walked in the door, I was greeted with a hug.

'Bella!' Jake said happily. 'I have someone I want you to meet! Come on out honey.'

'Dad, I'm almost forty!' A girl laughed, walking into the room. Izzy.

I was taken aback. She didn't look a day over 20, and would have been able to pass for younger easily. She looked just like her father, but I could see traces of Renee in her too, in her short and choppy reddish hair and her deep brown eyes. The same eyes as me, I thought. Mostly though, she looked like her father. Tall and thin with smooth tan skin. She was beautiful.

Izzy looked just as shocked as I must have. Obviously unprepared, she looked me up and down her, openness and warm demeanor turning rigid. 'I…uh, wasn't aware that we had company. Um… hi, I'm Izzy, I think I've seen you around at school? Dad?'

'Sweetie, this is Isabella Swan.' Jake said, nervously testing the waters.

'Isabella? Bella? Your… Moms…How? I, I… But, you're dead!' She walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, obviously shaken and confused.

We followed her. Jake took a seat beside her and I stood facing them both.

'Well,' I began with apprehension. 'I don't know what you've heard about me, but-'

Izzy interrupted. 'I know the whole story. I'm part of the pack. We all do. You're dad's first imprint, but you were in love with some leech. Right?'

I nodded. 'Well, ya, that's pretty much it,' I paused tentatively. 'Also, if you haven't figured it out yet, I am a vampire.' I watched her eyes to gauge her reaction. They widened at first in shock, but then narrowed in suspicion.

'I was never actually killed in a car crash like everyone thought.' I continued hurriedly. 'I was changed. But, I'm different from others of my kind, I…I don't drink human blood. Never tasted a drop of the stuff in my life.' I announced proudly and Jake smiled. 'Also, as you know, your mother would have been my half sister, making me your aunt. Renee was my mum.'

I exhaled waiting for her response.

'Well,' Izzy said. 'It's… nice to finally meet you.' Jake placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

Just then she did something that surprised us both. Izzy stood up and hugged me tightly, almost lovingly.

'It's been kind of lonely around here, with mum gone, and all. My dad, he loved you, still does as far as I know. And if my dad can trust you, I guess I can too. ' She said staring into my eyes.

Jacob chuckled at the word trust. A werewolf, trust a vampire so willingly? I guessed that she had gotten that particular trait from Renée. It was a quality we shared.

It felt so good to be welcomed for the second time that day. This was my family by blood, even though I had none. I was deeply impressed by Izzy's maturity. I didn't have to be completely isolated anymore. These people cared for me, loved me unconditionally.

We moved into the kitchen and Izzy began to make a coffee (for her and her father, of course).

She explained to me that Jake had gotten the idea from the Cullens of her going to high school like a normal kid. So, every few years she started off at a new one. This year, her father had finally agreed to let her go to Forks High.

'I wonder why I haven't seen you around at school.' I mused aloud.

Izzy laughed. 'Ya, well, I've seen you. You vamps don't really understand the meaning of inconspicuous, do you? I mean, you don't even try to be normal. I saw your lovely,' she chuckled,' display on the first day of school.'

I would have blushed had it been possible.

'Never did. Always stuck out like a sore thumb. The beauty, how they don't go to school on sunny days, how they don't ever eat at lunch…' Jake added.

I would have been blushing even more by now, a deep scarlet. 'We DO try… I mean, we don't bring in water bottles filled with mountain lion blood, do we? It's just hard.'

Jacob and his daughter laughed.

'So… tell me Iz,' I said, trying to get the conversation off of me. 'Have you imprinted yet, or are you having a hard time like your dad?' I instantly felt insensitive, but Jake didn't falter. I was kind of disappointed that he didn't even blush.

Chuckling, she replied 'No, not yet, but there are some boys at school who won't leave me alone.'

'Ooohhh… tell me all about it!' I gushed. Jake snorted and we headed out of the room, back to the old couch. The two of us sat Indian style facing each other.

'Well, there's one boy; he's in my gym class. His name's Jay, short for Jason. He's totally obnoxious. I can't count the number of times he's asked me to the Halloween dance! He even kissed me on the cheek during basket-ball once!'

I laughed, remembering each of the boys with whom I've shared high school classes with throughout my life, especially when I was human and single in those first few weeks. They were so annoying, and I never had a clue of how to react.

'Last name?' I asked knowing I would be spying on a gym class of hers soon, for laughs of course, but also to make sure he was just playing. All of a sudden I felt protective of my niece. It was new and odd, but it felt good. A new kind of love.

'Newton. Jay Newton,' I heard a howl of laughter from the kitchen. My suspicions of Jake having been listening to our conversation were now confirmed.

'Newton… as in Mike Newton? No way.' I murmured, mostly to myself, forgetting I was not the only one in the house with amazing hearing.

'Yup.' Jake answered re-entering the room. 'His Grandson, actually. Good old Mikey boy married Jessica Stanley about a month after your tragic death.' He paused for a moment to laugh. 'You should have seen his speech at your funeral; he made it sound like you were in love! It wasn't exactly a surprise to hear that a little Mike Jr. was on the way days after the wedding.'

'Ah, Mike. What's he up to know-a-days?' I said mock-wistfully, rolling my eyes.

'Actually,' Iz answered. 'He's your principal. Funny how you haven't met Principal Newton yet. Don't all students meet with him within the first week? I saw him yesterday.'

I palled. 'Um, actually, my meeting is tomorrow morning!' Oh no. God no.

Jacob laughed ' Well, have fun with that one Bells!'

I buried my face in a pillow, wondering what I had ever done to deserve this.

* * *

So, did you like it? I am very excited for the Cullens to meet Mike! Yes, I know he would be very old, but my principal is in his 90s and still runs the school (he's finally retiring next year, thank god). So no complaints about that please, it's not going to change. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! IT MAKES ME HAPPY, AND WHEN I'M HAPPY I WRITE FASTER!!!!

-GG xo


	5. Principal Newton

Chapter 5: Principal Newton

Hey! I am so sorry that I have not update in forever. I've had a lot going on, and this story has unfortunately been at the bottom of my priority list. Additionally, I have been experiencing the worst case of writers block I have ever had. It's not that I don't know what to write, I just can't get the words to do what I want. Not even in formal and statistically based essays for school. Nada. Like I said, I'm so sorry, but I think I'm pretty much over it. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Here's a summary of what has recently happened in Another Shot for those of you who forgot, because a lot of you probably did (SORRY AGAIN!):

Basically, Edward and Bella are back together and Bella went to visit Jake's house and tell him the news. There she meets Isabella Black-Swan (Iz), Jacob's daughter and her niece seeing as Jacob was married to Bella's late half-sister, Jenna (Renee and Phil's kid). Bella and Iz surprisingly get along famously, and in the end of chapter 4, Bella learns (from Iz) that Mike Newton is their principal. What will happen next?!?! Dun Dun Dun....

Now, enough of this, let's get on with the story!

-GG xox

* * *

Upon my arrival home I was greeted with smiles, but forced upstairs to the shower. I guess I really did smell bad.

After having changed into torn jeans and a (now) retro band tee that I had bought a few months after my change, I walked downstairs to find the house virtually empty, with the exception of Edward who was in the kitchen _baking _of all things.

'Um, Edward' He turned; embarrassed, realizing I had been watching him. 'You're cooking? For who?'

'Uh, sorry, it just reminds me of you and your needs, or what used to be your needs. I baked all the time after we left. Rose and Alice have teased me mercilessly. We even opened up a bakery the year we were up in Canada.' He chuckled, remembering.

The reminder of him leaving me made me sad, but the thought of him doing something as ridiculous as baking was so sweet I swear I almost swooned. Note to self: keep emotion in check.

'Where is everyone?' I asked, trying to move towards a safer subject.

'They're in their respective rooms, and trust me, you do not want to know that they're thinking right now.' A disgusted look appeared on Edward's perfect face. So much for a safer topic, I chuckled.

'I don't need you to tell me. I could technically find out myself, but judging from the look on your face I really don't want to know.'

He smiled mischievously, remembering my power.

'Hey, could you by any chance…'

'Say no more' I replied, cutting him off, and summoning Lucy's power, blocking Edward from having to fear his brother and sisters' thoughts, and saving his eyes and ears from utter destruction.

He smiled, looking relieved. 'So, how was your visit to the wolves?'

I was impressed. Asking about his mortal enemies? Edward must have been in a pretty good mood. Either that or he liked me a whole lot. I smiled wider.

'Jake is good. Same as ever.' I answered, 'Oh, and I met his daughter today, Izzy. She goes to our school.'

He furrowed his brow. 'I wonder why we haven't seen her around.'

'She prefers to be inconspicuous,' I laughed, remembering our earlier conversation.

Edward raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and if he were human he would have blushed; he was so adorable when he was embarrassed. I moved closer to him, hopping up onto the counter in front of where had been standing.

'So, do you by any chance happen to know who our principal is?' I asked Edward smiling to my self.

He shook his head. 'Who? I have a meeting with him tomorrow.'

'So do I. Our dear old principal goes by a familiar name. Newton ring a bell?'

At first Edward's face went white. "He's a Newton? Does he have any relation to that idiot who was obsessed with you in high school? The one who gave a ridiculous speech practically proclaiming his love for you at your funeral, and then got married to his knocked up girlfriend a month later?"

Edward was at my funeral? His eyes told me it was true. My heart almost burst. I loved him so much and hated for him to have had to go through that pain. My face must have been ridiculously easy to read.

'Of course I was at your funeral Bella. I loved you.' He looked straight into my eyes, 'I _love _you.'

'I love you too,' I murmured into the fabric of his shirt. He held me close for what seemed like much too short a time, before deciding to return to our earlier conversation.

'Mike? Was he a relative of the principal?' He asked again.

Pulled from my world of dreams, I answered. 'No.'

Edward's demeanor changed to suddenly. He because a thousand times more relaxed, and cradled my head in his hands. 'Bella,' He chuckled, 'Why would you scare me like that? I don't think I would be able to stand a Newton spawn.'

I looked up at him and smirked, 'The principal is no spawn. He's the devil himself.'

xxx

Our plan was set in motion immediately. I was nothing drastic, we just wanted to get good old Mikey boy revved up a bit. Christy, Alex, Shawn and Lucy had taken their own car, and their interviews luckily enough had been scheduled for the afternoon, giving the Cullens' and I time to pull off our scheme without interruption.

We rolled in the parking lot in one of the Cullens' new cars. This one was fancy and a deep purple colour. Anyone could tell that it was expensive, but I had no idea why boys were drooling at the sight of the automobile.

I stepped out, excited. Everything was set up perfectly. Jasper's interview was first, then Rose's, then Emmet's, then Alice's, then Edwards and finally mine.

**JPOV**

Together, the six of us walked into the small waiting space out side of a door labeled Principal Newton's office. I was not really one for revenge. To me, there didn't really seem to be a point. Newton hadn't been a problem for me back in the day, so I told myself I would do this for Edward. The secretary called me in first.

'Hello Principal Newton.' I said, sitting down in the open chair facing the cause of Edward and Bella's agony.

Mike slowly turned around in his chair and placed the phone he had been using down. He had grey, almost white hair, and wrinkles around his hazel eyes.

'You. I know you.' His eyes narrowed in recognition. 'You were a Cullen! We went to high school together! How is this possible? You should be old! Like me. Argh, I hate being old. Why do you get to stay young? How is this possible?'

I chuckled at Mike's rambling. 'I don't know what you're talking about Principal Newton. I'm the new student. Jasper Hale.'

'That was his name too!' Mike cried, standing up and grabbing his cane. Now I was a bit scared. No one had warned me that Mike was psycho. 'Those goddamn Cullens. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stole the love of my life!'

'Voldemort?" I chuckled.

'Worse. Edward I'm so perfect Cullen.' He growled, 'Oooh! Look at me!' He started to dance around as best he could with his cane in imitation of Edward, 'I'm sooo cool with my perfectly coiffed hair, pale skin and topaz eyes!'

I stifled my laughter in my sleeve. Unsuccessfully.

'Um, Sir? I don't understand. Who are these people you're talking about? Cullen is my Father's wife's last name. She has three children, one of them is my girlfriend?'

'You're exactly the same!' Mike cried out. 'You date even though you live in the same house, and I bet that you're dating that brown haired pixie! What's her name?'

'Alice?' I supplied.

'Ahhh! Yes! The same Cullens! They're back to haunt me!' Principal Newton howled.

'Sir. I would suggest that you see medical help. We have never net before. My father would be able to recommend someone. He works at the hospital here.' I offered, my eyebrow raised suspiciously.

Mike let out a cry of agony.

'Thank you for your time Principal Newton.' I added and slid out of the room, facing the others with a smirk. Phase one complete.

'You were great!' Alice gushed. 'Bella did this cool thing that let us hear and see the same things that you did!'

Bella blushed. 'Just something I picked up in Kenya.'

'That was great little brother! Who knew you could act' Emmet boomed jokingly, he was definitely the most excited of his brothers and sisters to get back at Mike. He loved Bella like a sister, and had always been very protective of her.

'Gosh, thanks Em,' I rolled my eyes.

'Play nice boys,' Rosalie cautioned jokingly.

I turned my attention to my bronze haired brother who had been sitting in his chair, hands clutching the arm rests as if they were the only thing keeping him from hunting Mike down and killing him himself. Actually, the probably were. 'I take it you enjoyed Principal Newton's little imitation of you?' I asked, smirking.

'He's going down.' Was Edward's response. We simultaneously burst into laughter.

'Miss Rosalie Hale?' The secretary called out. She seemed very nervous. My eyes locked with Edward's. Great. Another secretary who lusted after students. And this one looked about 50Damn cradle robber.

**EPOV**

Rose, Emmet, and Alice's turns came and went quickly, always ending with the suggestion of medical attention. I laughed each time, especially when Alice said it. That just never got old.

At last it was my turn.

'Hello. I'm one of the new students? Edward Cullen.' I said, offering the child a hand. He did not deserve to be called a man.

'You,' Mike spat. 'Cullen. I should have been expecting you. It's been a while.' He narrowed his eyes, 'Murderer.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' I responded hand up, backing away toward the door as if he was about to arrest me. As if. 'Do you call all of your new students murderers?'

'You killed Isabella Swan.'

'Who's Isabella Swan?' I asked, teasing him but to him I seemed completely serious. 'An ex girlfriend?'

'No! Thanks to you. You never deserved Bella! Bella was mine! She liked me first and now she's dead. You killed her Cullen. If she hadn't been so depressed Bella wouldn't have killer herself!'

'This guy sounds horrible. I hope he's not a relative. I would hate to meet him.' Edward laughed, sitting down.

Mike was livid. 'But you ARE him! You're Edward Cullen.'

'Well, it's not every day you meet a principal who actually has taken time to learn his newest student's name! I'm honoured." I smiled. The fool turned bright red.

'NO!!!' Mike shrieked, 'I've seen your brothers and sisters! I know who you are! How are you still alive and look exactly the way you did over 80 years ago when you left Forks?'

'The first time I set foot in this ridiculous excuse for a town was last week, before school started. I think that you may be imagining things Principal Newton. I would suggest you see a doctor. My father would be more that happy to recommend one. He works at the hospital.'

'I am not mentally unstable!' Mike exploded.

'Sure you're not, Principal Newton.' Edward said kindly. 'Sure you're not.'

I stood up and exited my ex-nemesis's office.

'Piece of cake' I smiled, facing my family in the waiting room, who concurrently burst into fits of laughter.

After a good five minutes of solid laughter, Bella managed to blurt out, 'That was amazing!'

The others nodded in agreement, and I smiled smugly before taking a seat.

'My turn.' Bella said confidently as she steadied herself, and took a deep breath.

'Don't worry, love.' I smiled, scooping her tiny frame into a hug. We fit together perfectly. 'Everything is going to be all right.' I kissed her on the head, inhaling her scent.

Bella smiled back up at me before balancing on her tiptoes to reach my lips. I met her halfway. The kiss was sweet and short, but full of passion. We did our best to ignore the groans from our small audience, but were forced apart far too soon. Bella then smoothed her skirt (a gift from my darling sisters whom I would have to thank later, as it made Bella look absolutely delectable) and confidently walked into the office of the man she has christened the devil himself.

* * *

So there you have it! Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you gave me another shot (hehee... no pun intended...ok fine... it was intended), and decided to read this chapter. So, what did you think? Mike was based on my Grandfather. Even though he's old, Grandpa's full of energy and loves to do (horrible) imitations of people. Actually a few weeks ago my sister and I were discussing Twilight and he started to imitate us obsessing over Edward Cullen. Hahaa, good times. Please review! If you do, I will ask Edward what Bella smells like exactly, and make you perfume in order to lure Eddy right in. Yes. I really will! You will also be promoted from cool (because you are reading this story), to WICKED AWESOME, and trust me, you _want _to be WICKED AWESOME. We have cookies.

REVIEW... PLEASE?

-GG xoxxxooo


End file.
